Naked dream
by NekoErza
Summary: While on a mission, Gray is turned into a woman by a spell. While they try to find a cure, the ice mage has to deal with all the burdens (and pleasures) of being a woman. And like that isn't enough, he has to deal with an infatuated pink haired dragon slayer, who doesn't want him to change back at any cost. (Fem-Gray x Natsu)
1. Naked Truth

So a new story... I kinda felt like writing a story about a female Gray with Natsu, so I finally did it. I really like the relationship the ice and fire mage have, 'cause at first sight they hate each other, but deep down inside they actually really care for one another. So I though that maybe one of them is turned into a woman, these feelings will surface and change into love.

I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Naked truth**

By Neko Erza

"So what is it exactly that we have to do now?" Natsu asked as he turned around in the large library. Books were stacked on shelves that reached all the way to the high ceiling. Large rolling stepladders were provided for reaching the highest books and except for a small desk, the immense room was completely filled with bookcases.

"Do you ever listen, Natsu? I've explained 10 times already." Lucy said annoyed while she flipped through a book.

"But I forgot due to that stupid train ride. It made me sick and so I forgot."

"You're just sick in the head, matchstick." Gray said annoyed as he pulled out a book on ice magic one off of the shelves.

"What did you say, droopy-eyes?!" Natsu yelled, lighting his fist on fire.

"You two, calm down!" Erza yelled angrily.

"Aye!"

Both men quickly calmed down in fear of the scarlet mage, yet whenever she wasn't looking, angry glares were flying through the room.

"Go ahead and explain it again, Luce." Titania said.

"Thank you. We were asked to check out this library since some dark guild put spells on certain books. Due to the spells, every now and then monsters and demons escape from those books and we're here to break those spells. Well, Levi is here to break the spells; we're here to fight any possible monsters."

A few meters away the small bluenette sat between piles and piles of books. She had a large old book in her hands and her eyes were glued to the pages. With her special glasses she could read the content in no time, trying to figure out if the book was cursed. The last few hours the team has been collecting all the books from the library that contained magical power. Now Levi had the task to search for the cursed books, which wasn't an easy task since a lot of the books contained some kind of magic and if she found a curse, she still had to figure out how to break it.

"How's it going, Levi?" Lucy asked as she squatted down next to the solid script mage.

"It's really tough. This book is full of magic and I've seen some traces that look like a curse, yet I can't find it. Every time I think I got it, the magic slips away and transports to different part of the book. I'm not even sure if it IS cursed." The bluenette said with a troubled look on her face.

"What is the book about?"

"It's about transfiguration magic and the effects it can have upon bodies, I think." Levi said, her intense gaze still focused on the words.

"You think?" Lucy asked unsure.

"It's written in some old language and I don't really recognize the script. I only understand some words and parts. The rest I deduced from the drawings. The book is almost completely about therianthropy, but the last part isn't, which is quite interesting. I wish I could read all of it… But anyway, I'm still not entirely sure what the contents are of this work. Maybe Freed would understand…" The bluenette explained, obviously troubled by the fact she couldn't figure it out.

"This library does have some interesting, rare and… unpredictable works. I'm not sure Freed would know it either." The blonde said while she looked over Levi's shoulder.

The small solid script mage tried to discover the mysteries of the book for some time, although after a while she let out a frustrated sigh and closed the book with a dull thud. "I can't figure this one out! It's giving me a headache!"

"I'm sure you can do it, Levi-chan." Lucy smiled encouraging. "Just leave this one for the last."

Levi nodded, but still felt a bit defeated. She reluctantly reached for the next book and adjusted her reading glasses. She kept busy with the large piles of books, every now and then encountering a cursed one and setting free a demon, of which most of them were dealt with quite fast by Erza. A few hours passed like that and to Levi's displeasure she had to put aside some other books too because they contained the same kind of magic as the transfiguration book.

"I'm so bored!" Natsu cried out. It had been a while since a demon escaped from one of the books and because of that the team was out of work. Only Levi was quite busy; still engrossed into the books and manuscripts.

"Just sit down and read something then." Lucy said looking up from her book. The rest of the team sat around flipping through some books trying to kill the time.

"I don't like to read!"

"That didn't come as a surprise." Gray mumbled while he kept his eyes on the ice magic book.

"Put some damn clothes on before criticizing me, perverted exhibitionist!" Natsu pointed out since the ice mage once again had scattered around his clothes.

"What did I tell you guys?" Erza interrupted with a threatening glare to both of them, which immediately shut them up. She nodded in approval

"Aww man… hey Happy, wanna play a game while waiting?" the pinkette turned towards the little blue cat. "What?! You're reading too?"

"Aye! It's a book about fish!" Happy said with hungry eyes.

Titania just rolled her eyes, then turned to Levi. "How is it going?"

"Okay I guess. I haven't encountered a cursed book in a while, so maybe we're through with it." The script mage said with a tired smile. Still she glanced over at the books she had to put aside.

"You're still worried about those?" The scarlet mage asked when she saw the bluenette's attention was still focused on the transfiguration book a few meters away.

"Yes! It stresses me way too much that I can't find out if they are cursed or not. Maybe there's nothing wrong with them but then again… maybe those are the most dangerous of all." The bluenette said with a sigh.

"Can't we finish this up already and go home?" Natsu huffed as he slumped down still feeling bored. The next moment a book was thudded on top of his head. "Ow!"

"Idiot, we can't leave before we make sure all the books are safe. Levi is doing the best she can." Gray said as he opened his book again to continue reading.

"But I'm so bored! Why can't some demon come out already."

"Isn't here any kiddy-literature for him to read or where he can watch the pictures?" Gray sighed annoyed while he picked up his clothes.

"Just shut up, droopy-eyes."

"I can read it out loud for you, squinty-eyes." The ice mage said with a mocking voice while he put his shirt back on.

"Read it out loud?" Lucy said looking up from the book she had picked. "Gray! That might be a good idea!"

"WHAT?! Lucy, are you on his side? I can read you know!" Natsu said hurt. Gray just chuckled.

"Although I would agree, I don't think that's what she meant." Gray chuckled.

"Of course that's not what I meant, Natsu. What I meant is that maybe we should read those books out loud." The celestial mage explained. She walked over to the pile of books the script mage had put aside and picked one up. "Levi can't figure those books out by just reading them, but maybe reading them out loud will. I've heard about written magic being combined with spoken magic. This might be one of them."

"That might actually be not such a bad idea, Lu-chan." The bluenette said regaining her excitement. She grabbed one of the books. "If I see the magic I couldn't catch before and I say the words it's hiding behind out loud, the hidden magic might open up and if it's a curse I'll be able to write a counter spell!"

The team got excited about the plan while Natsu just stood there uninterested, not really paying attention to what the rest was talking about. He let out a bored sigh and turned to his exceed.

"Come on Happy, stop reading for a moment and let's get something to eat. I'm starving." Natsu said uninterested in all the book- and spell-talk. He just wanted something to do, like fighting monsters. Everything except just sitting around between all the dusty old paper.

"Aye! I got hungry from looking at all the fish." Happy answered before flying along with the dragon slayer.

"Okay I'm going to try it." Levi said breathing in deeply. She grabbed the book about transfiguration. "I hope I'll be able to read it. Like I said, I can't understand it and I'm not entirely sure how to pronounce the runes."

"I'm sure you can do it, Lev." Gray said with an encouraging smile. The script mage smiled happily and flipped the book open. Lucy, Erza and Gray watched over her shoulder as she searched through the pages.

"There it is!" Levi said. She ran her fingers over the words, trying to understand them and then closed her eyes. She focused all her attention on the runes she had just read and tried to say them as accurate as she could. "Kanta en' endainme, edan n'uma an!"

Suddenly the words lit up and a little orb of light formed above the book.

"It's… It's not a curse! Apparently that book is a spell-book!" Levi cried out in shock as she dropped the book on the floor. "I think I activated a spell!"

The next moment the whole building started to shake and books were falling off of the shelves. Cracks were forming on the walls and gravel fell to the floor.

"We gotta get out of here!" Erza yelled as she covered her head for the falling books. At the meantime the orb of light kept growing bigger and bigger, like it was taking energy. The team ran towards the door to get to safety, since the building was about to collapse. Halfway through the room Lucy tripped over a pile of books and fell to the ground, her foot getting stuck. The ice mage noticed she wasn't following anymore and turned around. He saw her lying on the ground, with her foot stuck.

"Lucy!" He quickly ran back and squatted down next to her. "Erza, take Levi out of here, I'll take care of Luce!" Gray yelled to the scarlet mage, who nodded. Gray turned back to the celestial spirit and saw her lower leg got stuck in a crack that had formed on the floor. He grabbed her knee and started pulling. "Now pull your leg as hard as you can."

"It hurts!" Lucy squealed as she tried to pull it.

"Well it's gonna hurt a whole lot more when the roof falls on our head!"

"I know!"

"I'll try to make the crack wider. This might be cold, but deal with it." The ice mage said as he placed his hands at the sides of the crack. He made a lever out of ice to try and pry open to floor further. "Stay still now, or it will give you ice burn."

"Okay, please be careful." The blonde said as she looked around to see the building slowly breaking down around them. In the distant she saw the open book and the orb of light, which got even bigger. "We really gotta get out of here, Gray."

"I'm almost done." The ice mage gave one last pry and pulled Lucy's leg free.

"Thank you!" Lucy got up and looked back at the light gathering orb. Suddenly it started to move and flew towards them. Her eyes went big with shock. "Gray! Watch out!"

The ice mage quickly turned around to see the blinding light of the orb fly towards them. "Luce, run! I'll make a shield."

The celestial mage ran towards the door as quick as she could, dodging falling books, stone and gravel. The ice mage turned to the orb and bought his arms up. "Ice make: shield!"

A large wall of ice appeared just before the light orb reached them, but to Gray's horror the orb crashed right through it and hit him in the chest, knocking him to the ground.

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Natsu screamed as he ran towards the collapsing building. While he was searching for a shop to buy some food, he heard the rumbling and saw the building forming cracks so he had immediately turned back.

"One of the books was a spell-book and I activated one! The impact made the building collapse!" Levi sobbed.

"Where's Lucy?" Natsu asked worried.

"She got stuck, but Gray stayed behind to free her while Erza dragged me out." The little bluenette sniffed.

"There they are!" Erza pointed as Lucy ran out the building. A few seconds later the whole building gave in and everything went deadly silent.

"Where's Gray?" Titania asked as she saw it was only the celestial mage.

"Gray got hit in the chest by the light orb!" Lucy cried. "I couldn't get back to him! He's still…" The blonde glanced back at the ruin that was left of the library. A shivering sob escaped.

"He's still in there?!" Natsu shouted disbelieving. Before anyone could stop him he ran off and jumped on the remnants of the library. Books, paper, broken pillars and so on lay everywhere. The dragon slayer frantically started searching for his teammate, screaming his name while he dug into the ruin. He might think the ice mage was a foulmouthed pervert and they might fight a lot, but they were still teammates. And the thought that Gray was somewhere beneath this rubble frightened him more than he thought it would.

"Gray, where the fuck are you?!"

"He's… he's gonna be okay, right?" Lucy asked, tears still flowing down her face.

"That damned droopy-eyes better be, 'cause if he's dead I'll bring him back alive to kill him again!" Natsu screamed while kicking a piece of pillar to the side.

"Natsu, calm down! We're not going to find him like this, we need to think rationally." Erza said holding back the dragon slayer to cause more damage. She pointed to the place they stood before. "That was where the entrance was. So Lucy got stuck somewhere over there." She pointed to a place a little further. "We should start looking over there."

The Fairy Tail members quickly went over to the place Titania had designated, while she held back all people that had gathered to see the damage.

"Natsu be careful, don't just throw stuff around." Lucy said to the dragon slayer that frantically kept on searching through the rubble.

"We have to hurry up! There was a second story in this building, so this layer of stone is heavy as fuck, we can't let him be under it for too long! At least I have already cleared most of it!" The pinkette snapped.

"I… I know that, but still you might hurt him if you're too savage!"

The dragon slayer suddenly held up his hand to motion to wait, while he sniffed the air. "I smell ice!" He quickly pulled away some more gravel, stones and bookshelves then he hid on a small dome of ice. "Gray!"

Natsu carefully melted a hole in the ice and a second later the ice mage came crawling out, coughing and covered in dust. His back was turned towards them and when they wanted to approach him, he motioned them to stop with his hand, while light coughs kept escaping his mouth. A few meters away he sat down on a part of a broken pillar, his back still turned to the rest of the team.

"Maybe we should make him come to a little." Levi whispered to the rest. "He's probably still a bit shocked by what happened."

"Yeah, but… shouldn't we make sure he is okay? Lucy said he got hit in the chest with some magic orb." Natsu said, more worried than he would like to admit.

"I think we should give him some time first." Lucy said trying to smile.

They decided to wait and give him some breading space, although they were all worried. The ice mage had laid his head in his hands, occasionally light coughs left his lungs.

"Are you sure we shouldn't bring him to a doctor? He did get hit by magic and he almost got a whole building on top of his head." Levi said to Lucy with a worried tone.

"Yeah… I wasn't able to see his face, tough. I don't know if he's injured or not."

"Just give him some time. If that would have happened to me, I'd like a minute for myself too. He's been stuffed in that ice with gravel and dust for quite some time before we found him. He's probably just enjoying the clean air." Natsu said looking over at his friend. "But… now that I look at him, he does seem a bit… off?"

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, locking her eyes on the ice mage a few meters away.

"I know this must sound weird but… don't you think he looks… smaller?" Natsu asked, doubting his own perceptive.

"Natsu, what are you talk-… you're right!" Lucy said with a small gasp as she looked over at the raven man. "Maybe that magic did something to him after all, maybe we should rush him to a doctor after all. His coughs sounded weird too by the way."

Suddenly the ice mage let out a deafening scream. Although the word 'shriek' would be a better description. It was high pitched and nothing like the normal voice of the ice mage. Gray was pulling his hair while still screaming.

"Okay, maybe we should check on him." Natsu quickly said as he, Lucy, Levi and Erza ran over to their friend.

"Gray, what's wrong? Are you in pain?" Lucy asked carefully when she reached the ice mage. He had stopped screaming and had hidden his face between his knees, his hands clawed in his hair.

"I… have a problem, guys." The ice mage mumbled, but even with the mumbling they all heard it wasn't Gray's voice.

"What's wrong with your voice? It's sounds kind of-"

"Girly." Natsu interrupted.

"It's not just my voice." Gray looked up. Instead of the manly features and the strong jawline he had the typical soft features of a woman: rounder cheeks, soft jawline, light eyebrows, long eyelashes, … But the dark raven hair and clothes were unmistakingly the ice mage's.

Their mouth fell open with surprise and shock. Before them sat a strange woman that should have been their male friend.

"What the hell did you do with Gray?" Natsu suddenly shouted as he grabbed the girl's collar.

"It's me, you stupid squinty eyes!" She screamed. "Put me down before I freeze that stupid mouth of you shut!"

"Natsu! I think this really is Gray!" Levi said, trying to calm the dragon slayer down.

"Of course I am! How the hell would I be wearing these clothes and be buried under that fucking rubble if I wasn't? I said put me down!"

Still not completely convinced, Natsu reluctantly put the 'girl' down.

"How did this happen?" Lucy asked astounded.

"Must have been that light orb, the book Levi was reading was about transfiguration, wasn't it? It hit me in the chest and knocked me to the ground. I was just in time to make my ice shield and after that everything went black as I passed out. When I came to I saw my reflection in the ice, nonetheless to say that it freaked me out. I thought I was having some weird dream, but then Natsu freed me and… I guess I have no other choice than to believe it now." The mage explained, the last part sounding a little desperate.

"We… we gotta break this spell. 'Cause this is just fucked up." Erza said, still not able to believe the girl in front of her was the ice mage.

"How?" Lucy asked.

"I have no idea… we should bring him… her… him, whatever! To the master." Erza decided. "He'll know what to do."

"I still don't believe it." The dragon slayer said, staring at the black haired woman. "Gray is taller than me, you don't even reach my armpit!"

"Well, I freakin' shrank in the process, you damn flamebrain! Just believe it."

"It's Gray alright… he's the only one that can argue with Natsu like that." Levi whispered to Erza.

"You smell somewhat different." Natsu continued.

"I've been lying under a layer of ice covered in dust, gravel and god knows what else for quite some time. It shouldn't be surprising I smell a bit different!"

Natsu just kept staring at Gray with a disbelieving look on his face.

"I'll prove it, I still have my Fairy Tail stamp!" as proof, Gray lifted his shirt up, uncovering the dark guild crest on his chest. To his surprise the dragon slayer's face went all red and he quickly looked away. "What, isn't that enough proof?" The ice mage asked annoyed.

"Uhm… Gray?" Erza started. She also had a blush on her face and pointed to the ice mage's chest. "I think you should lower your shirt."

The raven mage looked down and understood what she meant. He had lifted up his shirt, without thinking about his current state… two full mounds that were hanging from his chest were exposed to full view. He felt a blush creeping up his face and quickly pulled the shirt back down.

"I… I believe you… that's Gray's crest indeed." Natsu said, still crimson red.

"I think we should go to the guild as fast as possible." Lucy said in a soothing voice, breaking the awkward moment.

"I'll go settle and explain things to our client. I think he'd like an explanation about… this" Erza pointed to what was left of the library. "Although he should have let us know the library contained books that not only had magic in them, but also could activate a spell."

"We'll go on ahead than and try to settle… this." Levi said with an uncertain smile as she pointed to the pouting female ice mage. Still standing next to him was Natsu, his face still almost as pink as his hair.

"I'll hope you have found a cure when I come back, it's really weird seeing… him like this." Titania said.

The team was starting to make their way to the train station to get back to Magnolia and the guild. Before they left the scarlet mage grabbed Lucy by the arm to hold her back.

"Keep an eye on Gray, please."

"Of course I will, but I think he's able to defend himself." The blonde said with a smile.

"I know but… he's not use to being a woman and well… he might get into trouble with men."

"What do you mean?"

"Luce… what's Gray's most common trait?"

Lucy got what Erza meant and nodded. "Stripping habit."

**End of chapter 1**

* * *

_So how was it? Should I continue it or not? _

_The second chapter will probably be about the guild seeing their 'new female member' and well... a certain dragon slayer that isn't used to seeing naked girls run around the guild. _

_Please review and let me know what you think!_


	2. Naked Frustration

This chapter had been finished for ages and I just realized I forgot to upload it! So Im sorry for the wait, I hope you enjoy it.

Also I still used the masculin form to indicate Gray in this chapter, just to indicate that he's actually still a man. I'll probably start using 'she' coming chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Naked Frustration**

By Neko Erza

"Gray! Don't you dare!" Lucy warned with an angry voice. The unfamiliar female face turned around to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked not understanding.

"Stop stripping!" Lucy grabbed the coat that was about to drop to the floor and put it back over the ice mage's shoulders. Gray flinched and quickly put the coat back on, which almost dragged over the floor. Since his body had taken on female sizes, he had shrunk considerably and the clothes he was wearing had become way too big. The boots were hard to walk in now that they were many sizes too big and the pants almost fell down his hips, which didn't help with holding back the stripping habit.

"I can't help it!"

"It's already bad enough when you strip as a male, but you surely can't walk around like that when you're female." The celestial mage explained. She let out a deep sigh. "I hope master knows what to do."

"I hope so too. I'm sure everyone is going to laugh at me. Good thing Natsu stayed behind with Erza, so I don't have to hear his insults." The ice mage scoffed.

"It is interesting, though." Levi said as she put her index-finger against her lips in a thinking gesture.

"What the hell, Levi?" Gray yelled angrily. "This is everything except interesting!"

"I really think it is! I mean, not many people go through an experience like this." The little bluenette said with enthusiasm.

"There's a fucking reason why people don't go through something like this, because it's not freaking natural!" The ice mage screamed angrily. "I'd like to see how interesting you'd find it when you'd turn into a man."

"Calm down, Gray. Getting angry with Levi-chan won't turn you back." Lucy tried to sooth.

"You know, Mira might be able to help Gray." Levi turned to the raven mage. It was still weird to look at the unfamiliar features, but the expression and frown showed at the moment were unmistakingly Gray's. "Mira uses transformation magic, maybe she can cast it on you to return you to normal."

"That's a good possibility." Lucy nodded in agreement.

"Let's hope so." Gray mumbled. As they passed a few people on their way, the ice mage could see them point at him and whisper. He turned around annoyed and yelled. "What?! Never saw a woman wear men's clothes? Got a problem with that?"

Lucy quickly grabbed the mage's shoulders and pushed him further, giving the stunned people an apologetic smile. When they were a bit further away, she turned to the raven. "What the hell was that?"

"Those bitches were making fun of me and I'm just so pissed off!"

"Just keep calm and keep your clothes on, please. And don't start yelling at people."

During the rest of their way to the train station the conversation stalled, Lucy to be the only one to break the silence every once in a while to keep Gray from throwing off his clothes. The blonde was relieved when they finally reached the station and bought the tickets. Now they had only to wait for the train to arrive.

The little solid script mage still looked at the ice mage with an intrigued look on her face, which unnerved Gray. He let out an annoyed sigh and turned to her. "What?"

The sudden question startled Levi somewhat. "Ehm… I was just wondering…" She paused for a second, afraid to ask what she wanted.

"Spit it out already."

"I was wondering… are you woman… all the way? I mean… down there."

A deep crimson color crept on both Gray's and Lucy's face when Levi asked the question. Lucy had wondered the same thing, but had kept it to herself. To think that the small bluenette was bold enough to bring it up stunned her.

The ice mage bashfully looked away. His hands clutched the baggy pants. "They…" He mumbled something, which the others couldn't understand.

Levi leaned in a bit closer. "I'm sorry… what?"

Gray turned around angry. "They are gone, okay?!" He screamed desperately as he clutched the pants at the empty space of the crotch. "Gone!"

The celestial spirit comfortingly patted the ice mage on the back. She had no idea what her friend was going through but she knew it must be hard on him. "I'm sure we'll find a way to get you back to normal."

* * *

Master Makarov looked at the plump lips and long eyelashes. He examingly poked the soft skin on the cheek and looked at the female body.

"I can't believe it." He muttered as he stepped down from the chair. The face of the ice mage before him had no traces left of being male. The only things that assured him this was the stubborn ice mage he considered family were the scar above the left eye, the wild raven hair and the glaring eyes only Gray could have. "I have no idea to turn it back."

"But master! I can't stay like this!" The unfamiliar light voice sounded behind him.

"I'll contact Porlyusica and we'll visit her today. She might know what to do." The master said before letting out a loud sigh.

"Mira, can't you do something?" Gray said with a slightly desperate voice. "You use transformation magic, can't you use it on me?"

"I'm sorry, Gray. I can change my appearance into someone else's, into people I know and who exist, but technically… You're still you, so technically your male version doesn't exist anymore. And I'm not able to cast the magic on someone other than myself anyway." The bartender said with an apologetic shrug. The ice mage let out a disappointed sigh.

A few moments later the scarlet mage and the dragon slayer entered the guild. Natsu still looking slightly sick from the long train ride. Erza immediately marched towards the master and the look on her face didn't seem happy at all.

"We've been banned by the town." Titania raged.

"What do you mean 'banned'?"

"Our guild! Because of the damage to the library, the mayor has banned us for indefinite time. No person bearing the Fairy Tail crest can enter the town at least until the time they rebuilt the library."

"That definitely is a big problem, we get a lot of mission from that area." The master said rubbing away a headache. The angry scarlet mage suddenly turned around towards the ice mage, who immediately flinched at the sight of the furious Titania.

"And you! Haven't figured out a way to turn back yet?" The woman yelled.

The ice mage ducked down in fear, covering his head with his arms. "I'm sorry! The master didn't know what to do either! Don't hurt me!"

Gray waited for a pound to land on his head, but it didn't come. He carefully opened an eye and peeked around his arms up to the scarlet mage. To his surprise she had a surprised look on her face and wasn't scary any longer.

"You're… so cute!" Erza suddenly squealed. She wrapped her arms around the cowering raven and crushed him into a hard hug. "You looked so cute like that, like a little doll!"

The whole guild looked stunned. They never saw Erza switch from a bad mood to a good one so fast (unless if there was cheesecake). The look on the ice mage's face was priceless, as he didn't understand at all what was happening, except that his face was being squished against Erza's armored bosom.

"Erza, you're going to suffocate him like that." The master coughed. The Titania immediately let go of the stunned raven mage.

"O-of course, I lost my posture just now, but she looked so cute." The scarlet mage apologized. "But you're right, it's still Gray after all." She gave the female a hard smack to the shoulder.

"Ow!" The ice mage grumbled as he rubbed the sore spot. Lucy leaned in closer and whispered.

"You got away with that one very easy."

"At least something good came from this." The ice mage sighed.

"Well, you did look very cute like that. Especially since you're so small, I think you're only about as tall as Levi."

"Don't call me cute!" Gray yelled annoyed while his cheeks turned red.

"That's only making it worse." Natsu mentioned with a snicker as he pointed to the flushed cheeks.

"Stop it, you stupid flame brain!"

"What did you call me, perverted stripper?"

The dragon slayer immediately reacted by giving him a fiery punch. It landed right in Gray's guts, shoving him back. The hit hurt more than Gray initially had anticipated, but nonetheless he gave Natsu a punch back. When Gray's hand collided with the dragon slayer's hard apps, his now small fingers let out a hard crack. The ice mage let out a loud pained scream.

"What kind of hit was that? I barely even felt it." Natsu laughed. The ice mage waved the pain in his hand away. The dragon slayer had to admit it was strange to see the ice mage's typical annoyed facial expression on the girl before him. He had no longer any doubt this girl was indeed his rival Gray Fullbuster.

"Fuck this." Gray hissed as he looked at his hand. "Where did all my strength go?"

"If you think about it logically, your physical abilities must be bended too. Women don't have as much muscles or strength as men of course." Levi reasoned. "Except for Erza maybe…"

"I'm coming to hate this more and more." Gray complained. He looked at the gloating fire mage. "I don't need strength to beat him. Unlike him, I've got brains."

The ice mage took off his coat, throwing it away behind him. He charged forward and slammed his right fist against his left palm. "Ice make: Lance!"

The fire mage was barely able to jump aside from the pointy ice objects, one of the lances grazing his shoulder. He lit his hands on fire and jumped over to the raven haired girl, who suddenly seemed small and fragile, especially in the way too big clothes. His attack landed with less power than he initially intended. He quickly regained his posture and convinced himself it was still the same ice mage. The woman before him wasn't fragile or delicate.

The fight continued for quite long, which motioned other guild members to join in the fight. It soon became one of the gigantic bar-fights only Fairy Tail could have. All of the fighting mages made the fire mage lose sight of the raven for a moment and got distracted for a moment when Elfman bumped into him, causing him to not see the chair flying his way. The flying object hit his back hard, making him fall onto his ice-using opponent.

Natsu spaced out for a moment from the smack but when his thoughts became clear again he noticed his face was lying on something soft. He opened his eyes, his vision filled with a soft pale color. Then it dawned on him that he had landed on top of Gray, and putting together the pale color and the softness it could only mean he landed face first between the big mounds of the transformed raven mage.

"Ow! That hurt, you stupid flame brain." Gray mumbled with his new high voice. He rubbed the back of his head. He still lay on his back, with the dragon slayer on top of him. He opened his eyes, only to see the flushed face of Natsu between his exposed breasts. He could feel his face turn equally red and he quickly pushed the dragon slayer off, wrapping his arms around his chest. He really wasn't used to having to cover up his naked chest.

"Why did you freaking strip?!" Natsu yelled annoyed, his face still as pink as his hair as he bashfully looked away.

"I didn't notice! It's also your fault, I can't help but strip during a fight, you know that!" The raven defended himself.

"Oh my." Mirajane tittered as she caught the two blushing rivals. Instantly all the attention went to the topless ice mage. Most of the men got an instant nosebleed seeing the badly covered up breasts.

"Gray! I told you not to strip!" Lucy panicked as she tried to place her hands before Macao and Wakaba's eyes, two of the biggest perverts in the guild. Mirajane searched for the discarded clothes but could only find the long coat, which she handed to Gray. He let it slip over his shoulders and pulled it close.

"I hope this gets solved soon." Lucy sighed, feeling like she was about to have a nervous breakdown. The next moment one of her keys that hung from her hip lit up. Light particles appeared and took up the form of a body. A second later Loke stood beside his master.

"Princess! Good to see you're not in danger, 'cause I felt a whole lot of stress coming from you before. That's why I opened my gate." The Lion spirit said with a relieved smile, he took Lucy's hand and placed a small kiss on it.

"I'm fine, Loke." She smiled. "But as you sensed, just a bit stressed out." Her eyes wandered towards the female ice mage. He had put the coat on but it only closed with one button, so it still showed hell of an amount of cleavage, part of the bottom of the breast and most of his stomach. Loke's gaze followed and within another second the lion was beside Gray.

"Who's this lovely doll, a new member?" Loke asked with a dashing smile. "Don't worry, Honey. I'll show you around the guild if you want." The spirit smoothly wrapped his arm around the ice mage's shoulder.

"Get your hands off of me." Gray said through gritted teeth. He really had enough of everything today, and one of his best friends hitting on him wouldn't make it better.

"Oh, a stubborn one. Luckily I like a challenge."

Gray slapped the hand from his shoulder. "Loke, stop fucking flirting with, will ya!"

"You know my name?" The lion spirit asked a bit surprised.

"Of course I know you! Isn't there something familiar about this?" The ice mage asked annoyed as he pointed to his face.

The Lion questioningly raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. Gray felt his eyes roam over his face, down his body (stalling at his breast for some time) down to his feet.

Loke wondered what the unfamiliar girl meant, then his eye caught the scar above the left eye. His face wandered down towards the mage's lower stomach which displayed another large x-shaped scar. When he looked back at the girl's face the glaring expression took all his doubt away.

"Gray?!" Loke asked flabbergasted.

"There was a small accident during our mission." Lucy nervously laughed.

"I wouldn't call these small." Loke said with a cocky grin.

"Get your eyes off of my chest!" Gray yelled angrily.

"Yeah, they were already busy enough with Natsu's face." Mirajane tittered, making the ice and fire mage's faces instantly as red as Erza's hair.

"What?" Loke asked curious.

"Hehe, Natsu fell earlier and landed right between those." Mira continued, unable to keep her love for gossip suppressed.

"The lucky bastard." Macao whispered to Wakaba.

"I'm not a lucky bastard!" Natsu yelled, his sensitive hearing easily picking up on the men's conversation. "And Gray is a pervert for stripping, especially like this!"

"He stripped and I missed it?" Loke asked with shock.

"Can you all just fucking quit it and try to help find a solution?!" The raven mage exploded.

"He's right, Loke!" Lucy rebuked. "You all need to be a little more considerate."

Loke walked over to the ice mage and wrapped his arm around him once more. "I'll protect her from all those bad men."

"You're the worst one of all! And are you forgetting I'm a guy?"

"You look really cute like this and it really doesn't bother me that much." The lion said with grin.

"Lucy!" Gray yelled.

"Force-close gate of the Lion." The blonde raised the Lion's key and Loke vanished to the celestial world again.

"This really is giving me a headache." Gray sighed. He could feel all of the guild's eyes pointed at him. He felt like running out and locking himself up in his house, forgetting about what happened today. Just as he was preparing to leave the guild for what it was, the master entered the bar again.

"Porlyusica is expecting us, so I suggest we take a leave now, Gray." The master said as he walked towards the doors.

"I'm coming too." Erza said as she marched after the master.

Lucy turned towards Wendy. "Maybe you should join too? You might be of some help to Porlyusica-san with your magic."

The small bluenette nodded and skipped after Erza. "Are you coming too Lucy-san?"

"No, I've had enough stress for today." Lucy said with an exhausted sigh.

"Lucy, you're coming too. It's your job to keep Gray from stripping." Erza commanded without turning around.

A drop of sweat dropped from Lucy's head as she thought _'Can't she do that herself?'. _Nonetheless she didn't want to feel Titania's rage, so she obediently followed the rest.

The pink haired dragon slayer stood up, a slight pink color still covering his cheeks. "I- I'm coming too."

**End of chapter 2**

* * *

_Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. _

_Now I have a question. Should I let the guild call Gray with a more feminine name? I actually planned on just keep on calling him/her Gray, unless if you know a nice female version. So let me know if you liked the chapter and if you have a name! _


	3. Naked Examination

**Chapter 3**

**Naked examination**

By Neko Erza

"… and that's why we came to you, Porlyusica. We have no idea how to turn him back." Master Makarov finished the odd story of his guild member turning into a woman.

The old medical advisor of the guild eyed the raven female before her from head to toe. The big clothes hang all baggy around the small body, the pants almost falling down from his hips. "You're that ice mage, aren't you?"

"Yes, you recognized him?" The master asked.

"Yeah, it's one of the annoying bugs that have come to bother me before." The woman's eyes looked accusingly at the other Fairy Tail members. "I recognized the scar above the eye and that messy raven hair… The fact that he is about to throw his shirt off is kind of giving it away too."

All the eyes turned to the ice mage who was halfway through lifting the shirt off his body, again almost exposing the voluptuous chest.

"Dammit Gray, at least try a little bit to keep your clothes on!" Lucy hissed as she roughly pulled the shirt back down and slapped the raven's hands as a reprimand.

"Yeah, damn stripper." Natsu mocked, gaining an angry look from Gray. The latter was just about to say something back and took a step towards his rival, but was stopped by a warning look from Titania.

"That's not what we are here for." Erza said with a stern voice, not tolerating any contradiction.

Porlyusica grumbled something about don't liking people before continuing. "So this was due to a spell from the book. Why don't you just get the book and search for the counter spell?

"The whole library collapsed. There's not much left of it, I guess…" The master explained before silently adding "and we got expelled from the village."

"As expected from Fairy Tail." The mage grunted.

"The book was also written in a dead language. Even Levi couldn't decipher it. We wouldn't be able to read it, let alone find a spell to turn this one back." Lucy added with a sigh. Levi knew countless languages and runes, to find one she couldn't read was exceptional.

"That's a problem indeed. I'll examine him and see what I can find out. Although I'm not sure I'll find something. This is the first time I've seen this kind of magic." The pink haired woman huffed. She turned to Gray. "Sit down on the table."

The ice mage quickly obeyed and sat down.

"First of all: did you notice any changes in your magic?" Porlyusica said as she moved in front of Gray.

"No, everything seems fine with it."

"At least one good point. Now for your body... first of all your voice has clearly become way higher." The old healer started, continuing with an inspection of his facial features. She inspected his throat, ears and eyes to see if everything worked fine or if there was anything out of the ordinary. After that she slowly ran her finger across his cheeks, feeling the smooth skin.

"How old are you, boy?" She asked the uncomfortable ice mage. Gray could feel everyone's eyes on him, feeling like they might burn through his skin. But he tried to forget about that for the moment and focused on Porlyusica's questions.

"I'm twenty."

"So you should already have a decent beard growth." The woman stated at which the raven mage nodded. Porlyusica continued. "How often do you need to shave?"

"Practically every day."

"Gray having a beard? I don't think that would fit." Lucy mused. Picturing the ice mage with a beard resulted in an odd image.

"It doesn't. That's why I shave, Luce."

Natsu started snickering. "I bet you'd look like an idiot."

"At least I can grow a fucking beard, stupid sulphur breath!"

"Hey! I can grow a beard too!" The dragon slayer screamed in his defense, getting ready to charge towards his rival. Two seconds later though, he was hit on the head by Erza.

"Calm down and let Porlyusica-san do her job!"

"This is why I hate humans!" The woman huffed.

"We're sorry Grandine-san… Maybe some of us should go outside." Wendy whispered.

"I'll come with you. Before I feel the need to knock Natsu unconscious again." Erza said as she thought about all the bickering that was sure to come. Master Makarov followed the two girls outside to grant Porlyusica some more space, leaving Lucy and Natsu behind.

The healer turned to the ice mage again. She ran her fingers over the smooth skin of his cheeks one last time. "I can't find the slightest bit of hair growth on your skin anymore. I'm gonna need to take a blood sample to check the testosterone levels in your blood and see if they have normal values."

"Is there any sign how we can reverse this curse?" Lucy asked concerned.

"First of all I'm making sure if there aren't any threats for his health and just how far the curse has invaded his body." Porlyusica explained as she stuck a needle in Gray's arm and filled a small tube with blood. When it was completely filled, she put it a special magical device called 'MBE ET', which could carry out various tests within no time. After setting everything up she came back to finish the physical.

"Is there anything out of the ordinary until now?" Gray asked a bit unsure. He felt pretty good and normal, but that didn't mean there wasn't anything wrong.

"I haven't found anything weird yet… for a woman that is."

"I hope the blood results bring up something useful." Natsu sighed. "It's just weird seeing him like that."

"Now, on with the examination." The pink haired woman said as she turned to Gray once more. "How far has the curse spread? Is it just the facial features or are your genitals changed too?"

The question made Gray's cheeks turn as red as Erza's hair, not expecting it to be stated so blunt and sudden, he couldn't answer it immediately. He glanced over at Lucy and Natsu, the blonde already knew the answer to that, but nonetheless had a slight blush on her cheeks again due to the blunt question. The dragon slayer on the other hand looked just a bit too curious to Gray's liking.

"I take that's a yes to the latter." Porlyusica said after the long silence. The ice mage slightly nodded to confirm. The healer saw the young mage's discomfort. "Don't be so down about it. Wouldn't it be weirder to be part woman, part man?"

"Guess so." Gray mumbled, still not really cheered up fidgeting in his seat.

"Now could you please take of your pants, so I can do a gynecological examination."

"What?!" Gray jumped up. He panicky looked at his two friends then back to the old woman. "I- I don't want that!"

"What? NOW you're gonna get embarrassed about stripping your clothes?" Natsu pointed out.

"It's not the stripping I'm concerned about!"

"It's important to know that your whole body is healthy, Gray." Lucy tried to calm the raven down, patting his shoulder.

"No, it's important to find a cure!" He panicked. Natsu just did his best to try and hold in his laughter. Seeing his rival in an embarrassing situation like this was really something he could enjoy. Gray shot him a warning glare before turning back to the healer. "No way in hell I'm doing this."

"Fine, but don't blame me when there's something wrong." Porlyusica said annoyed, not wanting to get into a discussion. She didn't want to prolong this visit, wanting her peace and silence back.

"G-good." Gray nodded, a bit surprised by the easy victory. He quietly sat back down.

"Okay, so we're skipping the gynecological examination, so I'm going to do some other tests." The healer immediately pulled the ice mage back up. "I do need you to strip your top at least. Maybe the male mage should leave the room."

A teasing grin appeared on the dragon slayer's face before mockingly saying "I'll leave, so I don't make our Gray-chan nervous."

"I'm not embarrassed because of you, flame brain! More so, I think you're the one that would get nervous!"

"No I wouldn't." Natsu sneered.

"Yeah right." Gray huffed back.

"Fine then why don't I just stay?"

"Fine, matchstick!"

"Fine, frostbite!"

The two mages kept on bickering and Lucy just shook her head at her unmanageable friends before giving Porlyusica an apologetic smile. When the rivals were finally done with insulting each other, Natsu slumped down on a chair.

"Can we finally continue?" Porlyusica asked. "Now please take of your sh-"

Before the woman could even finish her sentence the shirt already laid on the ground and a bare-chested Gray sat on the table.

The woman just shook her head to the strange stripping habit of the ice mage. She stepped closer and inspected his upper body. "Stand up and turn around please."

Gray hopped from the table and stood before the healer and turned his back to her. He was now facing towards Lucy and Natsu, the blonde giving him an encouraging smile. The dragon slayer had an almost blank expression plastered to his face, yet it was done to naught since his cheeks showed a faint pink blush. And every once in a while Gray could see his eyes flinch down to his chest. This gave the ice mage a small feeling of victory that the pinkette was indeed nervous being around his naked new body. But now that he thought of it that way, his body making Natsu feel embarrassed, he could feel the dragon slayer's eyes on his naked skin, making him also slightly uncomfortable. He cursed inwardly, wishing the other male had indeed gone outside.

When he felt the healer's hands on his back he was snapped back to the examination, deciding not to pay attention to Natsu and just focus. Porlyusica ran her hands over his spine and muscles to check if everything worked fine. She turned him around again and looked down at him, since he now barely reached her shoulders. "The one that always strips, huh? I seem to remember you being taller."

"Yes, I kind of… shrunk." Gray sighed. He hated it that practically everyone suddenly became taller than him, not being used to it. Levi and Wendy were probably the only ones smaller than him, even Lucy looked like a giant to him now and Erza became only more intimidating.

"Curious."

"Normally he is a bit taller than Natsu, I guess." Lucy said to the healer.

"Come here, boy." The woman ordered Natsu, waving him over. Gray subtly crossed his arms before his chest, covering the most delicate parts. The dragon slayer hopped from his seat and went over to the raven and other pinkette.

"Stand beside him, please." Porlyusica pulled Natsu next to Gray to see the difference in height.

"Haha, you really are tiny!" Natsu snickered and rested his arm on the raven's head with ease.

"It's quite a change indeed." Porlyusica mused. She turned to Natsu. "You can sit down again."

The healer turned around and walked over to the device which was done with running tests on the blood. The room went silent as the older pinkette looked through the results. Nobody dared to say anything, afraid they might interrupt her concentration with which she scanned every outcome. After a while she finally sighed and put the results down on the desk.

"Have you found some kind of indication how we can change this spell back?" Lucy asked with a hopeful tone.

"I haven't found the slightest." The older woman sighed. "I've never seen this kind of magic and it doesn't seem to have a time limit so there's no way this will take off on its own."

Gray's heart sank. "You gotta be kidding me…" He hissed between his teeth.

"It really just seems that the ice mage has turned into a woman and after that the magic vanished completely. I don't know how to fix this so I'm going to give you some advice to deal with this while I search for a solution. It might take a while before I find something." Porlyusica explained as she finally handed Gray his shirt back.

"You really don't have anything to change me back? Nothing?"

"No, like I said I'm gonna look for it once you bugs leave me alone." The woman huffed annoyed. "There are some things you have to take into account, for example the physical part: I don't know if you've already noticed this, but your physical strength will probably have gone down a lot. You still are as fit as when you were a man but now in female standards and with less strength. Quite logical actually, since women just don't have as much muscles as men, hence not as much strength."

"I already noticed, I can't block punches as good as before and mine aren't as strong." The ice mage shot an annoyed look at Natsu, remembering the painful punch he had given him.

"You have to be careful to not push your limits. You're not used to this body, so don't just rush into every fight without thinking." Porlyusica said in an accusing tone, knowing the mages of Fairy Tail all too well. Next to destroying things, fights were Fairy Tail's speciality.

"Fine." Gray sighed as he played with the hem of his shirt.

"Your blood results did show some interesting facts. Do you know how the MBE ET works?" Porlyusica pointed to the machine that she used to test Gray's blood.

"No, not really." The three Fairy Tail mages said in unison while shaking their heads.

"The MBE ET, or Magical Blood Examination and Evolution Tester, will find everything that any other blood tests would find but the MBE ET can also calculate how the blood is most likely to evolve. So now we don't have to wait before we can compare different results. That's the easiest way to explain the process."

"I think I've read about this." Lucy nodded, faintly recalling.

"Now, your blood values were pretty normal. The testosterone levels are within a normal range for a male, but the Evolution Testing came out with results much more like the levels of a female."

"So according to this machine even my hormones are turning into those of a woman?" Gray asked let down and slightly dumbfounded.

"According to these results: yes. The MBE ET has an accurany of 95% so the chances are really small the machine has it wrong. In response to the results, I have to warn you: you might feel somewhat different in a while. Your body will probably do a lot of changes, so be prepared for that." The healer continued. "I need to know a couple more things before you can leave, to make sure you're at least a bit prepared. First of all: are you sexually active?"

The mages were again slightly startled by the woman's sudden questions. Gray wasn't the type to share a lot about his personal life with anybody. Even his closest friends didn't know that much about him and he wasn't so keen about talking about relationships, let alone his romantic ones. However, not answering the questions wasn't really an option.

"Yes." He sighed.

"Male or female?"

"Female."

Natsu started laughing. "I didn't even think of it like that, but basically you're a lesbian, Gray!"

"Shut up, flame brain."

Porlyusica coughed to get the attention back to the point and continued. "This probably won't be a problem since you're straight, but I'm going to say it just to make sure. If you should have intercourse with a male, use protection. I can't be sure since you didn't let me do a full physical exam, but there's a risk that you're able to get pregnant."

"Pregnant?" The ice mage sputtered out. "Don't worry about that, I'm not the slightest bit interested in guys."

"I just said it to make sure." The woman nodded. "I don't think I've got anything else to tell you at the moment. If I find something, I'll contact Makarov as soon as possible. Now you can send him in so I can explain everything to him."

"Thanks." Gray grumbled let down. He had really thought Porlyusica of all people would be able to find a cure.

"Thank you Porlyusica-san." Lucy said before stepping out with her fellow members.

"If I haven't found a solution within a month I want you to come back for another checkup."

* * *

It was already dark when the group walked through town, returning to their guild. The lighted roof of the building was already visible in the distance. Among the group there was one raven mage that slumped behind, depressed about the fact that there didn't seem to be anybody who could revert this embarrassing spell.

"Come on Gray, I'm sure we'll find a cure." Lucy sat as she gave the mage an encouraging pat on the back. "Porlyusica-san will surely find some way to turn you back."

"Thanks, Luce." Gray smiled half-heartedly.

The closer they got to the building; the more they could hear a lot of tumult. It wasn't hard to guess where all the noise came from, since there was only one place in town that could cause such ruckus: their guild.

"What the hell is going on now?" The master huffed, afraid to find yet another problem that had to be taken care off. He pulled the doors open and a large wave of water washed over them, flushing them back down the street.

"What the hell was that?" Lucy coughed when they finally could climb out of the water.

"I have a feeling." Erza sighed. There is only one person in the guild that could cause half a city to overflow.

When they finally reached the guild again, the water had slowed down. The group walked in and saw the origin of the flood.

"Gray-sama was turned into a girl!" Juvia cried, tears pouring out at a dazzling speed. When she opened her eyes again, she saw the ice mage standing in the doorway, easily recognizing his clothes. "It's true!"

The girl stormed over to Gray and jumped him, knocking him to the ground. She clutched to his body while mumbling and sniveling stuff he couldn't understand.

"Juvia get off of me!" The ice mage screamed annoyed, his new voice not sounding quite as demanding as he had hoped.

"Juvia will become a lesbian, so she and Gray-sama can stay together forever!" She sniveled while smothering Gray.

"Somebody, a little help please!" The raven begged. The next moment the blue haired girl was lifted from him, giving him some breathing space. To his surprise it was Natsu who had freed him from the smothering embrace.

"Didn't you hear Porlyusica? Watch out with your new body." Natsu sighed as he held Juvia from jumping on him again. A few seconds later Lisanna came running over and took Juvia with her.

"Come Juvia, let's calm down a bit first. Gray has had a rough day." The white haired girl said as she led the sniveling water mage away.

"Thanks Natsu." The ice mage said a bit dumbfounded when the fire mage reached his hand out to help him up.

"No problem, Gray-chan." The pinkette said in a teasing voice.

Gray just nodded his head, not in the mood to counterattack. "I need a beer." He slumped over to the bar and sat down, kicking off his oversized boots. They had been bugging him all day and was glad to finally lose them.

"I take it that Porlyusica didn't know a solution either?" Mirajane asked with a small smile.

"No… It might take a while before this gets turned back."

The rest of the group that went to Porlyusica sat down and master Makarov told the story of what happened.

"… so better get used to this for a while." He hummed when he finished. Gray slammed his head against the barcounter, hating how things had turned out.

"No need to be so down, Gray." The voice of Loke sounded. The ice mage turned around to see the spirit standing right behind him.

"When did you get here?" The raven sighed, remembering his previous flirt session.

"I also wanted to know what happened." The lion answered, slightly insulted by the annoyed tone in the tinkling voice of the ice mage.

"Like you can see, nothing happened." Gray grunted as he put his head back on the counter. "This really is the worst."

"Come on, at least you're a cute girl." Loke snickered as he sat down next to his friend.

"Loke is right, Gray! It could be way worse." Happy said as he landed on top of the ice mage's back. "You could have looked like Lucy!"

"Neko-chan!" The celestial wizard screamed angry as she tried to grab the cat's tail, but missed when he flew away. Gray looked back up, only to see most of the guild staring at him.

"You sure aren't bad looking." Bixlow said as his tongue lolled out of his mouth. He stepped up closer and grabbed Gray's chin to have a better look at his face. "I wouldn't mind trapping you in one of Freed's runes again. Just think of all the 'fighting' we could do."

The ice mage slapped Bixlow's hand away, not wanting to be reminded the time he got trapped in the runes and he surely did not want to imagine 'the fighting' Bixlow was insinuating. "Is there one man in this guild that isn't a pervert?"

"So you're staying like this for a while?" Mirajane asked, trying to distract Gray from all the preying eyes of the male guildmembers.

The mage nodded reluctantly. "Unfortunately yes."

To his surprise the white haired mage clapped excited in her hands with a big smile on her face. "Wonderful!"

"What the hell is wonderful about that?" Natsu said before Gray could.

"Now we can choose a cute new name for Gray!"

Natsu's and Gray's mouth dropped to the ground before saying in unison "You did not just say that."

"Why not?"

"Why would I have to get a new name? Gray is fine!"

"Oh what about Grace?" Loke skipped in, ignoring the ice mage's protests. "It sounds as cute as he looks and it sounds like 'Gray'."

"Or Gracy!" The bartender said even more excited. "Oh this is so much fun!"

From everywhere within the guild people started shouting names. "What about Gris? It means Gray, so that would fit her." Freed said pondering. Gray shot him a venomous look, very annoyed about the fact the rune mage had referred to him as 'her'.

"What about Grell?" Laki contributed.

"Laki, that doesn't sound cute at all!" Mira waved the idea away. "Maybe Grayko…"

"I don't really see the purpose of finding him a new name, Mira-chan." Lucy soothed, seeing Gray was about ready to explode. Although she was surprised Natsu hadn't skipped in with insulting names. She shook her head. "He's not going to stay like this forever." Erza nodded in agreement.

"Oh, you guys are no fun." Mira pouted.

"I need to get out of here…" Gray sighed.

"Maybe we should go for a mission." Natsu suggested. "We didn't get any money for the last one since… well the library collapsed and all… So I'm sure Lucy is up for another one, she has to pay her rent."

"Might not be such a bad idea." Erza said, overhearing the conversation.

"Didn't think you'd come up with something useful, flame brain."

The teasing grin reappeared on the dragon slayer's face. "Don't insult me, Gray-chan."

**End of chapter 3**

* * *

_I hope you liked the chapter! Even though I didn't feel like changing Gray's name, I still asked if I should or not last chapter and I'm happy to see most of you voted no! I like Gray's name and I only planned on changing it if the readers wanted it, but for those who did vote a name, I've processed them all in this chapter!_

_Please let me know if you liked it and what you'd like to happen next! I already have the story plot planned out, but I always take suggestion into account._

_Thank you for reading!_


End file.
